


Left Behind- BNHA x FNAF reader

by Murder_senpai



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is baby, Reader-Insert, Soft reader, Touch-Starved, villain reformation?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_senpai/pseuds/Murder_senpai
Summary: She was always left behind. Only ever knowing pain and heart ache. She had no time before she was left to die. But now she finally has the chance to learn what family is. But its still all new to her. But what a wonderful feeling it is to have someone care for you. And even through the heart ache of being left behind, she still hopes for the best. To see the best in everyone.
Kudos: 6





	1. Info

Hey, hey, hey!! Yet ANOTHER book lol. I have got a LOT of ideas and I’ll add this book to the published collection. I have a lot of ideas for future books and will be writing down vague things so stay tuned. Also the current image is a placeholder. 

I've already started on the concepts and pilot versions of the fics. I have chapters for my published fics already done, I just need to edit them. 

WARNINGS: Abuse, blood/gore, death, ptsd, bullying

Will include: fnaf games, fnaf spin off books, book trilogy

I will be basing everything off of Matpat’s theories because it makes sense, but also with my own twists. E.g. ALL of the animatronics. So, this may be confusing, but think of baby and scrap baby, original animatronics and the funtimes. You can also comment on what I should add!!

I’m also thinking of straying away from the manga, maybe villain redemption arc and adding a new enemy? Let me know what you think, all comments are appreciated. (if I do add what villains should be included)

PLEASE also give me nicknames for all the animatronics so it's easier

Characters included:  
Feddy  
Bonnie   
Chica   
Foxy   
Golden freddy  
Toy freddy  
Toy bonnie   
Toy chica  
Mangle   
Balloon boy  
Marionette (puppet)  
JJ  
Shadow freddy  
Shadow bonnie (RWQFSFASXC)  
Withered freddy  
Withered bonnie  
Withered chica  
Withered foxy  
Withered golden freddy  
Springtrap   
Phantom freddy  
Phantom chica  
Phantom foxy  
Phantom mangle  
Phantom balloon boy  
Phantom puppet  
Nightmare bonnie  
Nightmare chica  
Nightmare foxy  
Nightmare freddy  
Nightmare mangle  
Nightmare balloon boy  
Nightmare fredbear  
Nightmare  
Nightmarionne  
Plushtrap  
Jack-O-bonnie  
Jack-O-chica  
Spring bonnie  
Fredbear   
Freddles  
Baby  
Ballora  
Funtime foxy  
Funtime freddy  
Bon bon  
Ennard   
Bonnet  
Bidybab  
Minireena  
Electrobab  
Funtime chica  
Lolbit  
Molten freddy  
Scrap baby  
Scraptrap  
Lefty  
Mr.hippo  
Music man  
Nedd bear  
Orville elephant  
Candy cadet  
El chip  
Pigpatch  
Rockstar bonnie  
Rockstar chica  
Rockstar foxy  
Rockstar freddy  
Security puppet  
Happy frog  
Helpy  
Dee dee  
Glitchtrap  
Dreadbear  
Grimm foxy  
Vanny (Vanessa)  
Glamrock Freddy  
Glamrock Chica  
Montgomery Gator  
Roxanne Wolf  
Gregory  
Michael afton  
Henry (spirit)  
Moon animatronic (moon face)  
Twisted foxy  
Twisted freddy  
Twisted bonnie  
Twisted wolf  
Twisted chica  
Ella doll  
Fetch  
Lonely freddy  
Stitchwraith  
Ralpho  
Blackbird  
I will be adding more characters as the series continues (fnaf games and fazbear frights. Let me know if I forgot anyone) (like maybe radioactive foxy and black ice freddy(?), though not apart of the games, i love them so plz let me know)

Adoptive family to reader:  
Markiplier  
Matpat  
Ihascupquake  
Michael  
Gregory  
Vannessa  
(Let me know if you want me to add anyone)

Appearance: 

Hair color: (h/c) with locks of white (or grey if your hair is white)

Hair length: (h/l)

Skin color: (s/c)

Body type: (b/t)

Height: 5 foot 

Eye color: (e/c) with black sclera (eye color turning white when feeling extremely enraged and terrified or certain parts of ‘quirk’)

Facial: (f) for example, freckles, acne, scars, birthmarks, etc

Lip type: (l/t)

Lip color: (l/c)

Favorite color: (f/c)

Other: eyebags

Likes: Fazbear merch, animatronics, family, stuffed animals, being held, hand holding, cuddles, horror movies, reading, ramen, coffee, manga, anime, video games, singing

Dislikes: Bio family, cold weather, nightmares, sleep, alarms, loud noises, mean people, blood, yelling, getting wet, cold weather

Other facts: bleeds oil, technically dead

Quirk: (help name this quirk in the comments!!)  
Can summon animatronics at will  
Animatronics have free roam  
Can communicate in head with animatronics and those linked with her quirk (like vanny and michael)  
Can take on an animatronics abilities and that also translates into physical appearance (like springtrap, you would get the ears and so on)  
Comatose state from 12 to 6 am  
Horrific nightmares (that what caused the stripes in hair)  
The real animatronics have nothing to do with said nightmares  
Nightmares being the fnaf games or memories   
Memories being the reader is observing a memory and can’t do anything (like chris dying) or being a person in that memory (like being in chris’ body during the bite and feeling his pain  
If she get jumpscared, it's like the game where you start over but when she wakes up she can get physical injuries (along with her hair)  
She doesn't really have a limit making her quite overpowered, but if she is using it for fighting purposes, she get more and more horrific flashbacks and may lose herself to insanity and murderous tendencies   
She can alter her voice to her liking, but that makes her throat hurt after extended amounts of time  
Animatronic can possess her body if both parties agree  
She got her quirk at age 7-10 after dying from the puppet (not the puppet killing her tho)  
She lost her right foot but a robotic leg foot grew in its place (endoskeleton)   
Has her own animatronic forms of each canon animal (like a bunny, fox, wolf, etc)  
People connected to her quirk being Michael, Vanny, and Gregory(?)  
She can extend metal claws from her fingers and fangs from her mouth  
Her bones are like an actual endoskeleton  
Each animatronic version of her gives her a power up. So if she takes on her half bunny form, (h/c) ears sprout and she can jump extremely high or things only a certain animatronic can do  
She has the ability to jumpscare (so do the animatronics) and depending on how bad she makes it can paralyze or even kill the victim of her jumpscare (so if someone where to get jumpscared by Nightmare, he could give them horrific nightmares and other things like death depending on how bad the jumpscare is)

Love interests:  
Izuku  
Katsuki  
Shouto  
Denki  
Eijiro  
Tenya  
Yuga  
Mina  
Ochaco  
Tsuyu  
Hanta  
Fumikage  
Mezo  
Kyoka  
Momo  
Itsuka  
Neito  
Sen  
Shihai  
Tetsutetsu  
Juzo  
Hiryu  
Ibara  
Mirio  
Tamaki  
Nejire  
Hitoshi  
Mei  
Yo  
Inasa  
Seiji  
Camie  
Shishido  
Keigo  
Nine  
Tomura  
Kurogiri(?)  
Dabi  
Himiko  
Twice  
Mustard  
Mr. compress(?)  
Geten  
Kai  
Hari  
Natsuo

The maybes  
Curator  
Zookeeper  
Bearhead  
Soga  
Pop step

Platonics/kids  
Eri  
Kota  
Mahoro  
Katsuma  
tamashiro

Platonic pro heroes  
Toshinori  
Hizashi  
Shouta  
Enji (perhaps after the redemption arc?)  
Mirai  
Nemuri  
Kugo  
Rumi


	2. A New Beginning

You were running. Your right foot was practically mangled. Like it was barely hanging on. It was twisted and blood covered most of it. But you still ran. You didn’t know where, but you didn’t care. Rain pelted against your skin as you kept running. You ran and you ran until you found it. An abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Maybe you could stay here for the night. You open the door before looking around. This location was abandoned after some kid broke his foot and his parents sued the location. Or from what you heard. You limped around the barren place until you tripped and fell. You whimpered and held your now bleeding nose. Shivers ran down your spine and you back felt like it was on fire.

Blood leaked on the floor, slowly creating a large puddle. You were so cold. Why? Why would they do this? Was this how you were going to die? I mean, you would rather that happen here that any other place. You always loved Fazbear entertainment. Although the locations were shut down, you still enjoyed watching old videos and such. Your breathing slowed and your body became numb. Black slowly consumed your vision and soon, your heartbeat stopped. All life left your tiny body, and now it just lay there. Yet another dead kid. Yet another tragedy. Or was it?

A tall figure walked toward the small body. You were so small. So young. Another quirkless child consumed by death in its hungry jaws. She leaned down and placed her hand on your head. Another child she shall give life to. But this time, in a different form. She started to fade into thin air as she whispered.

“I shall save you, and you shall save us.”

You woke with a start. Where were you? Ah. Now you remembered. But wait, weren't you supposed to be dead? You felt so tired. You looked around and what you saw made your heart drop. It was your foot. Completely detached from your body. God, you were going to be sick. Quickly looking down at your right leg only to find a metal foot in its place. Just a bit above your ankle. Where did that come from? You also find that mixed with the now cold red puddle, is a black inky substance. What the hell was going on?! You shakily stood up, after all, you were not used to having a robotic foot, and slowly walked to the exit. 

After a while of walking, you got back to more populated areas. And timidly walking along the sidewalk, trying to avoid the people's stares. Was it your foot? Was it the blood and the oil covering your skin? Your raggedy clothes? You shivered as a gust of wind flew by. All of a sudden, you felt A warm coat engulf your small form. You looked up to see a very pretty lady with very colorful hair.

“Are you okay hun?” She asked you. You looked to the side and shrugged, not used to talking to people.

“My name is Tiffany, what's yours?”

“(y-y/n)”

“Well (y/n), how about you come with me? I’ll get you nice and warm and get you some food.” She asked kindly. You looked down and thought. You truly didn’t have anywhere else to go. You nodded slowly before you let out a soft gasp. She picked you up in her warm arms. This was weird. You had never been held like this before… it was nice. After a while of walking you were brought into a nice comfy home. 

“Can I give you a bath? You look dirty and hurt, if that's alright with you?” You just nodded. You were brought into the bathroom and she set you down so she could get the bath started and you could get undressed. You looked in the mirror and quietly gasped. Your sclera was now a pitch black color. What was wrong with you? You got in the bath, which was full of bubbles and quietly told her that she could look now. And when she did, her breath was caught in her throat. There were lash marks and burns all over you. Who would do this to a child? You pt on a shaky smile before cleaning you. She winced every time you whimpered in pain. And lord was your hair filled with grease, when was the last time you had a bath?

She went to go get one of her large hoodies. It would be a nightgown on you. You got out of the bath and dried yourself. Tiffany left you a large purple hoodie. When you put it on, you quietly giggled. It went a little below your knees. And it was by far the most comfortable thing you had ever worn. 

“Aww! You’re absolutely adorable!” Tiffany said when you got out of the bathroom. She had dressed your wounds before and now you sat at a table, stuffing your mouth full of curry. It was delicious. Tiffany heard a car in the driveway before mentaly cursing. Her roommates were home.

“Hey Tif we- WHAT THE fUCK IS THAT?!?!” The man exclaimed.

“Uhh, are you picking up random kids on the street Tiffany?” The other man asked.

“Uh, I can explain!” She yelped out.

“Well yeah you better!”

“Calm down Mark, don’t start getting weird now.”

“Oh shut it Mat and let me explain!” You quietly went back to eating your curry while they were talking. You didn’t want to intrude, but Tiffany seemed set on keeping you here for the time being. It was already nice enough for her to bathe you and fed you, so maybe you should leave. 

With the adult, they argued quietly amongst themselves. 

“We can’t just throw her back out onto the streets!”

“I’m not saying we throw her out on the streets, just take her to the police or something!”

“We should just take her back to her parents man! She was probably just playing around and got hurt!” 

“She has belt marks on her back and bruises everywhere! I am not sending her back to whatever parents she's got.” The other two went quiet.

“I’m pretty sure that she was abused, but that's not all..”

“What do you mean that's not all?” Mat questioned.

“She has no pulse.” More silence. There had been very few quirks that allowed someone life after death and none of immortality. The ones that did have quirks like that mysteriously disappeared. Many thought that to be the government, experimenting on them, but no one truly knew.

“Maybe we should just ask her.” They walked over to you, silently chewing on that last spoonful of your curry. They sat at the table and you looked up at them.

“Yes, I am dead.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know how I’m alive. I should be dead. And I don’t have a quirk.”

“You don’t have a quirk?!” Mark yelled. This made things even more complicated. Your records would have you down as quirkless, and if the government or other corrupt people found out about it… It wouldn’t end well for you. Mat was mumbling under his breath, trying to theorize an explanation. 

“And- and your parents….?” Tiffany asked. You just slowly nodded. The three looked at each other. Mark got out his phone and searched up your name, Tiffany having had already said it. Your parents have reported you as missing and found your blood at the old Freddy Fazbears place. Now an entire investigation was trying to look for some murderer. He showed the other two and Tiffany cursed under her breath. If the police found out that they had been in contact with you, they’d be in trouble for sure. Now what to do in a situation like this?


End file.
